


look at my words

by xeichr



Series: no place like home [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Valentine's Day, dialogue taken directly from the stream! nothing was changed, i cannot say the same for dream's inner dialogue however, my google doc for this is titled "valentine brainrot" do with that information what you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeichr/pseuds/xeichr
Summary: what dreamwantsto say, is a hundredi love you’sand a thousand more whispered, reverent promises.be mine, george,he wants to say.dream's heart is shattering to a million pieces, and no one is here to help him pick them up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: no place like home [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: MCYT





	look at my words

**Author's Note:**

> oh god the brainrot... title from please notice by christian leave ;-;
> 
> enjoy this drabble i guess

“i just  _ asked _ if you would be my valentine,” dream repeats, mining away at the cave on screen. if his hands weren’t busy right now he’d be fidgeting, chewing at the inside of his mouth, anxiously awaiting a response from george. 

“you didn’t mean it,” george’s voice comes through his headphones.  _ didn’t mean it?  _ dream’s mind questions panickedly.  _ of course i meant it.  _ the added pressure of this conversation happening  _ live,  _ in front of 150 thousand people is getting to dream, along with george’s vague response.

“why not?” dream laughs, trying to play it off as a joke. “you- you can be my valentine. it was  _ not  _ a joke.” dream winces.  _ why did he say it like that? _ “probably not- maybe though. why not?” he changes tactics. 

“um- yeah.” george replies, sounding a little distracted.  _ say yes,  _ a little voice in dream’s head chants, though he knows even if he did, this would still be happening on stream, and there’s no way george would actually take it seriously. but dream- dream’ll take anything. anything of george he can get. 

“you didn’t mean it.” george repeats again. dream wants to shake him by the shoulders.  _ yes, of course i mean it, you idiot,  _ dream wants to shout, and he wants to repeat the words  _ i mean it i mean it be my valentine, be mine,  _ into george’s ears until george believes it. 

“no, i meant it.” dream says without thinking. “i one hundred percent meant it,” he says quietly. the stream is quiet; george is quiet. dream doesn’t pause to let himself question what that means. “i one hundred percent meant it.” dream repeats, louder. 

“ok, so what does that mean, being your valentine?” george says playfully, and dream knows he doesn’t mean anything by the tone, by his words, and that makes it hurt  _ all the much more,  _ and dream doesn’t know which hurts more: that george is treating this all as a joke, or george actually playing along into dream’s little fantasy- one that’ll never come true, no matter how much he wants it to. 

“you just would be my valentine, that’s it.” now that they’re actually here, dream doesn’t know what to say. he doesn’t know whether to be glad or mad this is happening on stream- on one hand, he never would’ve said this in private; on the other hand, now that it’s actually happening,  _ dream can’t say what he really wants to say.  _ what he wants to say is a hundred  _ i love you’s _ and a thousand more whispered, reverent promises.  _ be mine, george,  _ he wants to say. instead, he’s here, hand clenched too tight around his mouse and eyes pressed tightly together, trying to keep tears from falling. dream thinks he needs an oscar for sounding  _ this _ nonchalant when his heart is shattering to a million pieces, and no one is here to help him pick them up. 

“and what happens?” george responds, and dream’s chest tugs, pulling tightly at the thought of what george might mean by that. but as usual, he’s probably just reading too much into it, getting his feelings and emotions muddled with reality. 

“i mean-” dream starts. he doesn’t know what george wants him to say.  _ what does george want to hear?  _ dream’s mind wonders desperately. “nothing. you- you’re just my valentine.” 

george laughs. “uh, okay. maybe next year. if you mean it.”

dream’s heart squeezes.  _ where the fuck is his oscar.  _

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://qxackity.tumblr.com) :D 
> 
> kudos and perhaps a comment would be very poggers indeed. just come scream at me about how this dialogue is actually real


End file.
